


In Death, Sacrifice.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Series: Zevran/Ace!FWarden Shorts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Character, Cute, Emotional Turmoil, F/M, Love, ace!warden, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden plans on to sacrifice herself for the good of the world, Zevran doesn't take kindly to the thought of losing the one good thing that has ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Death, Sacrifice.

She wanted to give her life for the world, to save the world meant to sacrificing the very essence of her life. Zevran wouldn't allow it. Every night he would remind her about how much he loved her and how much he couldn't live with out her. That the only good thing that happened to him was her. 

She shook her head and smiled and reminded him that even if she dies, she will watch over him. Forever.

He would shake his head angrily. He would insist that Alistair to sacrifice himself, make Zevran a  Grey  Warden, anything but her.

She would stroke down his face as he hid his tears behind blinks. Trying not to fall for his soon to be fallen lover. Saving the world she called it. He couldn't see how, he couldn't see how destroying his entire world would save the world.

He stomped off one night. Leaving the camp at night, wondering off into the forest. Punching each tree  he  past. Finally coming to a stop . He heard a rustle behind him. Flinching he looks around. 

Armor scraping together. Alistair. "Can you please..." Begging, he has come to begging.  Alistair looked at him sadly, "I would if I could, but you know her. She wants to save everyone."

Zevran dropped to his knees defeated. His head in his hands, tears finally free. He could hear noise coming forth like a running person he didn't care. He sobbed.

"Zevran." Her soft voice, it was the last thing he would want to hear. On his death bed her beside him holding his hand or laying by him. One last kiss before he sets off in his journey through the Fade and  what ever  lies after. 

He never wanted to let her go.

Morrigan , she hid in the shadows.  Slowly s tepping out crunching on the branches and dead grass. "I may have a solution." She looked to Alistair, "it would require your  assitance ." 

Alistair frowned at the apostate, Zevran looked up to her, "what is it? Please."

"If Alistair is to... impregnate me. Then the old god could transfer into the unborn child." Alistair was beyond shock at this suggestion.

"Are you suggesting that we...?" Alistair swallowed hard.

"Yes, I am."

Alistair looked to the Warden, she noticed his stare and looked to Morrigan, "the child would it be okay?"

"Yes, the child should be fine."

She nodded, she looked towards Zevran and smiled slightly. Zevran could see the worry behind her eyes. "In the end, it is up to you Alistair, but it would mean none of us would have to give the sacrifice."

Zevran stood up finally in a state of calm. 

Alistair looked to Morrigan, he sighed, "okay, I will do it." 

Zevran run up and hugged Alistair, "I  can not  thank you enough, thank you."

Alistair slinked out of  Zevran's  grasp, "all good."

Zevran felt the soft touch of the woman he loves, the looked deeply into each others eyes, "I know..."

"Hush my love. The night is almost over, let us sleep while we have time."

Zevran smiled, he knew that the Warden certainly wasn't exactly happy with the solution but as long as no one gets hurt what exactly would be the harm. 

She grabbed on to his hand with her soft touch and pulled him along towards the camp, finally being able to have a night of peaceful rest beside his one and only. Finally the start of forever.


End file.
